Romena
by Kaoz
Summary: The heavenly host has a plan; they've twisted it, lost their purpose and maybe hope. Someone has to make things right again.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Romena

**Rated for:** everyone, T

**Genre:** Fantasy,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OC

**Pairings: **None

**Spoilers/Warning:** From Season 2-3

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **The heavenly host has a plan; they've twisted it, lost their purpose and maybe hope. Someone has to make things right again.

**Status: In-Progress**

**Author's Note: **_I've been ignoring this, trying to finish the fics I have in limbo. But … seeing as how nothing seems to be getting done on that end I've worked on this fic instead. _

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Prologue**

_Romena Demosthenes _

_That's the name I was given._

_I'm … not … …_

_My Father would tell me stories … of a prince from a very old and special race of mythical beings. They were strong and beautiful in their other forms. The Drakya._

_They lived for a very long time, longer than a human. They had other gifts; they could hide in plain sight, like chameleons blending into their environments. They were able to travel vast distances in the blink of an eye with only a thought of where they wanted to go._

_But that was a long time ago … the Drakya are all dead … returned the sands they rose from._

_Except … me._


	2. Purpose

**Title: **Romena

**Rated for:** everyone, T

**Genre:** Fantasy,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OC

**Pairings: **None

**Spoilers/Warning:** From Season 2-3

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **The heavenly host has a plan; they've twisted it, lost their purpose and maybe hope. Someone has to make things right again.

**Status: In-Progress**

**Author's Note: **_Its vague, I know. _

**Chapter: Purpose**

**Purpose**

The journals are full of half thoughts, images that burn in her head with voices that echo. Numbers make up dates, times, co-ordinates, drawings. She doesn't know what they mean, not at first but the closer it gets, the clearer the event. The easier it is to piece the puzzle together … she's afraid she'll be too late.

She's been late before. Misinterpreted the message in the journal- he should have died in the war.

Instead … she helped him survive.

She's drawn to the States. To her Mother's land … where her people took in the Drakys Prince.

She had lived there … happy with her family, brothers … until the wars began. When the last of the male Draky died in battle.

_"You are different." Typhon can't explain it all. There's no time and he's been called away. It's time to go. "You have a purpose here, Mena. You'll do it right. I know you will. You are a Drakys Princess."_

He'd left soon after. She had no one to question and then it had begun. The painful headaches and the voice … a warm voice not unlike her father's though tired and burdened with a sadness she could feel as though it were her own.

_They have lost their way._

Romena had felt lost herself, alone with no family and isolated…

_Correct their path. _

It was a simple request.

What could be so difficult?


	3. Smoke & Mirrors

**Title: **Romena

**Rated for:** everyone, T

**Genre:** Fantasy,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OC

**Pairings: **None

**Spoilers/Warning:** From Season 2-3

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **The heavenly host has a plan; they've twisted it, lost their purpose and maybe hope. Someone has to make things right again.

**Status: In-Progress**

**Author's Note: **_Its a little fun... _

**Chapter: Smoke & Mirrors**

**Smoke & Mirrors**

She spots him easily at the bar, drinking. Romena doesn't have to look at the book in her hand to confirm with the drawing. He looks exactly as she saw him in her mind.

His shoulders are hunched, too heavy with what he knows has to be done.

_"If you can't save him … you'll have to kill him." _

Those words … so heavy it pained her to write them down and it has to be worse for him.

Romena sits next to him, a soft smile on her face and lets him buy her the first drink. It burns down her throat and fizzles out. The 2nd and 3rd and 4th feel the same … and he's managing pretty well, when his words don't slur.

Another hour of steady drinking, talking about nothing at all. There's a weariness in his eyes- it hasn't completely overwhelmed him, not yet … It tugs at her heart, to know the pain he's going to suffer through if she can't change it.

He slips his arm around her waist and pulls her stool closer to his. Romena smiles and skims her hands over his chest to lightly rest on his shoulders when he leans forward and whispers the invitation in her ear. He follows that with a kiss and it's more than she had prepared herself for.

The walk to the hotel isn't long though it's made tricky with them stumbling along the sidewalk. He fumbles for the key and she takes it from his pocket. That seems to amuse him. Romena opens the door with him leaning into her, his lips firmly pressed to hers. They stumble inside and he kicks the door shut forgetting to place the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob to warn his brother away.

She doesn't fight their momentum as they drop into the bed. Romena rather enjoys the feel of him before she remembers _why_ she's in his room.

He's startled to find her on top then grins. That changes when she grabs his wrists and starts to tie him up.

"Whoa," he tugs but she tightens her grip and he gets that feeling- that 'oh krap, I think I'm screwed' and not in a good way.

That's when the door opens and there's a grumbled protest from his brother who could do without the image.

"Sam!"

Romena turns to look at the tall shaggy haired man in the door. He's exactly as she's drawn him, those same hazel eyes, the mop of long hair-

She gasps in surprise when Dean tugs free and gets on top but easily shoves him off herself. Romena rolls to the edge of the bed, farther away from them when he lunges across. She's trying her best not to hurt him but he doesn't have the same consideration for her. Her patience runs thin when he pulls his gun on her and tries to shoot. They tumble on the floor beside the bed when Dean goes flying and lands with a bounce on the mattress.

"You think you're fast?" Romena gets to her feet slowly, her eyes skipping from one Winchester to the other. "Get me before I shoot the one person who maybe still holds out hope of saving you?"

Sam looks startled but he keeps still, glancing towards Dean who's staring at her and the gun she has leveled on him.

"Who are you?" Dean's voice is pitched low, rough, there's anger threaded into each word that make it sound like a threat even though he has no weapon in hand.

She knows he has to be thinking himself a fool for not seeing what she was after. She would…

"I know you can't." she sounds a bit sorry, like she's not happy about what she's going to do. "John couldn't either."

They're angry. She's talking about John like she knew him but Sam's curiosity is stronger. He doesn't understand what she's saying, why she's threatening them.

"Drop it. Do it." Romena warns Sam who hesitates to relinquish his own gun. He can see Dean's slight negative shake of his head and the warning in his green eyes, that silent communication _"Don't you fucking do it, Sam."_

Sam tosses his gun on the second bed between them, as far from her as Sam can get.

"It won't be easy for you." She tells Dean. Her eyes troubled by what she knows and isn't saying out loud. "But this is better than what comes if I let the BoyKing live."

Sam sucks in a sharp breath.

"You can't bring him back, Dean." His jaw clenches, his knuckles white as he fists his hands. "What's dead should stay dead."

"No-." Dean takes a step towards her only to stop as she pulls back the hammer.

"_Don't_ bring him back." It's the last warning and she hopes Dean will listen. There's too much that will go wrong, too many things…

But without Sam there won't be a vessel.

Romena turns to Sam. "You know, deep down you know."

Sam swallows, he doesn't want to feel guilty but he can't deny all the bad krap that's happened and that it's somehow tied to him. He thinks of John, the suffering – both his parents are dead… Mary… and Jess-

"She'd be alive. Not with you but…" Romena can't miss the pain that fills his hazel eyes. "It wouldn't have been that way, in pain, afraid-"

"Shut up!" Dean yells, sitting up in the bed and she aims at Sam. It's the only reason he stops trying to get up.

"You can't keep protecting him." Romena snaps, her own glare erasing any hesitation she might have over what she's going to do. "It's not working, you see that. Just accept it-"

"Shoot me." Dean orders. "Because I sure as hell aint-"

"Dean! Please…" Sam begs. He moves towards her hands out and Romena steadies the gun on Sam.

"I'm sorry." And she really is. The loss of them … it's still there and nothing takes the pain away. Missing them, hearing their voices, _living_ without them … That's what she's giving Dean.

Romena has him in her sight when her vision becomes fuzzy and the familiar pain begins to throb just behind her eyes and radiates towards her temples.

Sam stops, Dean lunges towards Romena.

She gets a hazy picture in her head –more visions of what's coming- and it hurts. Dean grabs her gun hand just as Romena pulls the trigger.

Sam feels it, a burning pain on his left that hurts worse when he lands on the dirty carpet of their hotel room.

"Sam!" Dean feels the cold all over his body, afraid his brother is dead. He has Romena on the floor again but she's not fighting him, just clutching at her head and he's not letting go.

"Yeah!" Sam is in pain and its worse as he sits up on the floor.

For Dean, that's reassurance enough and his focus turns to the girl. "I'm not buying this." He grabs at her hands, pulling them away from where she's clutching at her head, eyes squeezed shut. She's moaning, a soft sound and doing her best to curl up into a ball while Dean keeps trying to keep her pinned down.

The milky white flash builds up slowly, only Sam notices at first. The blue flash leaves them blinking the spots out of their eyes and Dean flops on the floor.

"What the fuck…?" Dean pushes off the floor- she's just gone. Plonked out of there in a milky blue flash.


	4. Parlay

**Title: **Romena

**Rated for:** everyone, T

**Genre:** Fantasy,

**Fandom/Universe:** Supernatural

**Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OC

**Pairings: **None

**Spoilers/Warning:** From Season 2-3

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all related characters are copyright Eric Kripke, Kripke Enterprises & The CW Network. No infringement intended.

**Summary: **The heavenly host has a plan; they've twisted it, lost their purpose and maybe hope. Someone has to make things right again.

**Status: Complete**

**Author's Note: **_The End even if it doesn't feel like it is._

**Chapter: Parlay**

**Parlay**

The cool water feels good on her skin. She keeps her eyes closed and pulls herself under the next wave until she no longer feels the sandy bottom. The images in her head are clear but confusing. It's a while still before she has to come up for air and by then the painful throbbing in her head has dulled considerably.

The house is haloed by the moon, glistening like a white stone among the foliage. She leaves footprints in the sand on her way up the steps long ago cut into the cliff face.

This was their home, their sanctuary for many years after her Mother died.

Romena was all he had left. The last Drakya princess…

She sits at the desk bathed in moonlight, her hand lightly skimming over the blank page. By morning there's more than one sketch, words and broken sentences adorning each one.

The last page is filled with numbers and those she has no hope of deciphering until the time is near.

The sun is high in the sky; pouring in through the open window … she slowly comes to herself.

How long has it been?

She has no idea but there's a force pulling her away from this sanctuary.

**O0o0o0o0O**

They closed the gates and Sam can't believe Dean sold his soul.

_"You can't bring him back..."_

Sam hasn't stopped thinking of that night, of the girl that almost killed him.

Now … its Dean going to Hell in less than a year.

_"She'd be alive. Not with you but…"_

He hasn't stopped mourning Jess-

Everything that's happened- how did she know? Sam wonders what else she might know about them- about _him_…

Sam can't get Dean to talk about his deal. He's intent on pretending there isn't one, to hunt like he hasn't made a tremendously bad choice. Hadn't John warned him? His last words hadn't been to sell his soul in place of Sam. But what other choice had there been for Dean? There was no one else. No family. All those days filled with long hours … Dean refuses to question his choice. For him, it's simple, he cannot and will not live without family and that means Sam.

Dean spots her across the bar. She has a tiny little piece of white in her hand- a straw with a white napkin wrapped around it.

Sam takes notice and turns.

They look at each other, curious but wary and Dean nods for her to approach.

Romena takes a seat between them at the round Bistro styled table.

"My name is Romena. I'm sorry about before."

"For shooting my brother, trying to kill him or hitting me?" Dean doesn't even bring up the fact she faked being drunk to get in his room. He's not about to forgive himself for allowing her that close to Sam.

"Dean." Sam warns tiredly. He wants answers and Dean is only going to make it difficult.

"All of it." Her eyes focus on Dean, her gaze makes him uncomfortable and she knows she failed to save him this pain.

"Why did you come after me?" Sam takes back her attention and her gaze disconcerts him as well.

"You already know."

"Bull shit." His hands fist and his knuckles are white. "We don't know who the hell you are or what the fuck your end game is but right now I'm telling you Sam's off limits. You hear me?"

Her silence unnerves them. She's calm in the face of Dean's angry threat-

"You sold your soul for him."

Dead silence at the table. They haven't told anyone, only Bobby but he guessed from the start what Dean has done.

"How do you know?" Sam splutters. "How did you know about me? How do you know anything about us?"

Romena looks from an angry brother to a confused and curious one. What can she tell them? There's a purpose …

"I don't know why… I don't- look, you don't have to know me to understand that what I've done was to change this." She can't tell them _who_ she is, _what _she is – Dean already wants to strangle her. "Your brother is going to hell. For you." She points at Sam and his kicked puppy expression does its best to chisel a piece of compassion from her but Romena can't give it to them. "The choices you both make –" she frowns and shakes her head frustrated. Why do they make it so hard? "You have to be smarter. You have to stop reacting and _think_ before you _do_."

"Wait a fucking minute. What the hell is this?" Dean glares, demanding an answer for what he knows she means.

"I'm trying to keep you both from screwing up any worse than I know you will." Romena tries for patience and it's difficult. They're all they have left of family and as much as she'd love to have hers back that is not possible.

Loss is part of life. A beginning and an end … to everything.

"But _how_ do you know?" Sam leans forward in his seat, arms resting on the table in plain sight of them. "How do we know you're even telling the truth?"

It's the first time Romena shows the slightest sign of surprise.

"Your little white flag isn't going to stop me-"

"I don't need it to stop you from trying to kill me." She turns to Dean. "You don't scare me; get that through your thick skull." She looks between them again, her expression confused as to why they don't understand. "What you're _both_ going to do _does_ scare me."

After a moment of silence Sam has to ask. "What are we going to do?"

Romena's eyes fall to the table, she stares at it in silence, debating what she should tell them but there is so much she hasn't figured out. In the end she shakes her head because even she's not sure what's coming, all she has are some dates and names, either places or people and some words. The closer to the dates, the more they will make sense but … will it be in time?

Romena hopes that by being with the brothers it'll help make things clearer sooner.

When she looks up at them, they know it's not what they want to hear.

"I really am trying to help."

"You're not telling us with what." Dean points out. "You're not saying anything."

"She doesn't know."

Romena looks up at Sam and it confirms what he's said. They both ignore the questioning look from Dean. She's just a little surprised that Sam gets it though he has no idea what the hell is going on.

"What are you?" Sam wonders softly. "Really."

Romena glances at Dean. He'd kill her given the chance and what she is makes the list of 'things' he'd hunt without a second thought.

Dean notices, the sudden stiffness in her posture-as though she's ready to run off…

"Different."

Dean scoffs. They already knew that. Sam can tell she's worried, doesn't want to say what she is and that makes them wary.

"Does it matter?" Romena hopes they'll let that go, that curiosity will be stronger … she knows it does matter but hopes to put them off for a bit.

"Yes. It does. You pulled an **_I Dream of Jennie_** on us!" Dean hisses with a glance around the bar because he doesn't need to be overheard.

"Why should we trust you?" Sam's tone is not what his brother wants to hear from him right now.

"You kidding me?" Dean snaps. "She tried to kill you!" he points out wondering what the hell is going on with his brother.

"That hurt." Sam quips, hazel eyes still on Romena.

"I was telling you the truth."

Sam remembers exactly what she said and he looks at Dean who sold his soul and feels guilty for it. What little levity he felt at Dean's reaction to his curiosity is gone.

"Can you help my brother?"

"The truth?" She looks at them, longer at Dean who is doing his best not to yell at Sam they can't screw with his deal before Romena answers_._

"I couldn't change anything before." She didn't kill Sam and they are living the consequences of that failure. "I don't know what I can do for your brother. I won't stop trying though."

Sam nods, he can sense she's being honest. "Okay."

"Ok? Ok-?" Dean splutters, green eyes blazing, "What the hell, Sam-"

"I'm not letting you go to hell if there's any way to save you." Sam glares right back.

"There's no screwing with my deal. I've told you! Dammit, Sam… we so much as poke at it and you go back to being a corpse. I- I can't…"

"Dean…"

They are both so hopelessly attached.

"This is why you're in this mess. This is what has to change-"

"Shut up." Dean glares at her. He blames her for this renewed vigor in Sam when everything had seemed to be going just fine.

"Dean."

He ignores Sam. "One more word out of you and I swear!" Dean leaves the threat hanging.

"Dean-."

"You don't get to tell me how I'm supposed to feel, how I should protect my family. _Mine_, you hear?" Dean's voice rises with each word, what he feels, all the pent up anxiety of what he's done and what's to come- he unleashes it on her.

Dean gets up and walks out. He doesn't spare a glance for either of them.

Romena watches Sam stare after his brother. He's unguarded and the guilt he feels over Dean …

"You need to understand…" Romena touches her fingers to his arm. Her eyes lock with Sam's and she doesn't hide how difficult this is for her to do. They aren't alone in this. "…that how you feel about him and his feelings for you are what make you both weak. And your enemies will use any weakness to bring you down."

Romena gets up and Sam grabs her arm before she leaves.

"Why are you here?"

She draws in a tired breath, her eyes full of shadows and he notes the shifting colors; green, blue, gray… when she answers there's a finality, an acceptance he wishes he understood.

"Because there's no one else."

Romena lightly removes his hand and walks out thinking it could've gone worse and at least they listened to her.

One of them anyway.

**O0o0o0o0O**

The hotel room where Dean and Sam aren't talking about Romena is silent except for the TV.

Dean can't stop thinking of John's last words to him. What if it's happening? What if this girl is right and Dean should've let her kill Sam. Because Dean knows he just can't do it. He won't be able to and it's not fair. John shouldn't have asked that of Dean.

Sam hasn't stopped staring at Dean, stolen glances and he's hoping … there has to be another way to save him.


End file.
